1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a subrack with side walls connected by means of cross-pieces, in which electronic modules, particularly printed circuit boards, can be placed. The modules have terminal strips on their rear edges which can be inserted into electrical connectors facing towards them mounted in the rear area of the subrack in a mounting plane, the electrical connectors being at a predetermined distance from the mounting plane of the front panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different subracks of this general type are known. These differ essentially in constructive assembly, that is to say, in the formation of the side walls and of cross-pieces, as well as devices for securing the electrical connectors. Different terminal strips, for example, in accordance with DIN (Deutsche Industrie Norm) 41 612 or DIN 41 617, can be used for the modules, particularly printed circuit boards. This requires that subracks with electrical connectors in accordance with DIN 41 612 and subracks with electrical connectors in accordance with DIN 41 617 must also be made available, since the electrical connectors, in accordance with DIN 41 612 and DIN 41 617, exhibit different mounting distances, for example, 90 mm and 85 mm, between their mounting bores in both flanges, and since the rear mounting planes for these different types of electrical connectors also are at different standard distances, for example, 175.24 mm or 235.24 mm, and 170.6 mm or 230.6 mm, from the mounting plane of the front panel of the subrack.
Subracks are known in which a mounting flange with a series of threaded apertures is mounted on the rear cross-piece. These subracks are, however, suited for mounting electrical connectors in accordance with DIN 41 612, or electrical connectors in accordance with DIN 41 617, and for the reception of modules with terminal strips, in accordance with DIN 41 612, or modules and terminal strips in accordance with DIN 41 617. Thus, two types of subracks must always be produced, and supported on the support.